Halfbloods Gone Missing
by dogirl1999
Summary: Thalia, Nico and Grover go missing and it is up to Annabeth and Percy to try to save them. Percabeth included, I'm not too much of a lovey-dovey person but i will do it if it makes you guys happy!
1. Chapter 1

My heart was throbbing rapidly, as a hummingbird's wings. I felt as if I were going to faint right then and there, luckily I didn't. my ADHD had my head feeling as if it would blow up any second now, it hurt almost as bad as my leg, which naturally had to be poisoned and injured, ever seen a purple leg before? Let's just say, I have. Anyway, as cowardly as it sounds, I was kneeling next to a small cave opening. I was too bad of a position to stand without falling back down again. Being stung by giant scorpions is not exactly the best way to spend your summer, but it sure was way more exciting than sitting around watching TV all day.

It was in the evening and Annabeth and Grover were still setting up traps, since they took our packs with them, I had to wait until the traps were set to get my hands on some ambrosia. We were on a quest to find Thalia and Nico; Thalia had gone missing a week ago while exploring the woods with some of her hunter friends. Nico had gone missing 3 days later; right after Persephone had turned his hair into roses. Chiron thought both scenes were very peculiar, but Annabeth reminded him the gods throw tantrums and monsters kidnap almost every day. We got a quest on the very same day Thalia was discovered missing, so we didn't get to analyze everything like Annabeth wanted to.

Now, a week later we were still questioning gods and asked if they had anything to do with our case. I was starting to get bored and decided to try to send an empathy link to Grover, at the same time Annabeth came in and yelled "Grover's missing!". I froze but Annabeth kept on talking," we were digging a hole to catch monsters when Grover was whining, he told me he smelled monster, so I told him ignore it because he always smelled monsters underground, then when I was getting the net he disappeared!" at this time she looked s if she were about to cry. "It's not your fault" I told her quietly, but she burst into tears anyway. "Add Grover to the missing list, we've got lots to do wise-girl".

We both stood up, except I fell back down, I almost forgot about by leg. Annabeth handed me a piece of ambrosia. After I healed we headed to the nearest town, just to treat ourselves, considering all that we've lost. When we walked into a diner, the waitress smiled at us I wonder what the mist made me look like. The TV in the corner was set on the 5:00 news, and guess which half-bloods are the new celebrities, the Stolls. According to the news lady on the TV, Travis and Connor robbed 6 candy shops in just 3 days not taking money, but candy! I hoped "Sweet on America", the candy shop my mom works in, was not one of the victimized shops.


	2. Chapter 2

_**sorry for not updating for so long, i do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does, though it would be cool if i did!**_

When we finally left I was thinking of camp, my friends, my enemies, Chiron, archery, swords, my cabin which was left unclean, the ocean, Blackjack, "Blackjack!" I realized I had said that out loud, Annabeth stared at me as if I were crazy. Blushing, I decided to explain, "Blackjack" I repeated "we can fly him and the other pegasi to places!".We agreed to do so. I mentally called Blackjack {oh, the advantages of being Poseidon son} and 20 minutes later he appeared."Sorry, boss had to finish my sugar cubes", he neighed; I wondered who gave him some. "Those aren't healthy for you man" I scolded. Blackjack lowered his head" yeah, yeah" he moved his head again, avoiding my gaze. Soon we about to take lift off. That was until a hand popped out of the ground and grabbed Annabeth's ankle. She screamed and stuck her dagger into the arm, then, to her surprise she saw that hand had no flesh, "skeletons" I muttered, using riptide, I slashed the hand in half. Suddenly the ground collapsed and we were sinking down, "go" I mentally told Blackjack, he figured I was right and flew away. More skeletons popped out of the ground, some wore Nazi uniforms while other wore red and gold suit things that looked as if they were meant for toy soldiers. I jerked away from a few bone-people as they tried to grab for me, just then more ground came falling down twice as fast as we were, Annabeth and I dove to the other side in order to escape from a new formed rockslide. "Leave them" a voice ordered, I looked up and saw Clarisse, except she looked a thousand times more terrifying than before. Her hair was floating in every direction slowly swaying up and down, her bloody red eyes stared at me, and for once this week I felt pure genuine terror. Gathering up courage I tried to start a conversation,"this really sucks" I gasped for more air, "next time you should tell us you want to talk, I mean without sinking us into the earth's core, Clarisse"." I'm not Clarisse" a voice said, I silently agreed, that sounded no where close to her gruff, intimidating tone. "Then who the heck are you?" I challenged, and then a breeze flew over me, i blinked and squeezed my eyes shut, dust was flying everywhere. when i heard a loud boom i realized something, i just made an earthquake.


End file.
